1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine presser foot which is attached to a presser bar of the sewing machine and used to sew a decorative string of wool yarn or the like on a cloth, and which makes it easier to pass the decorative string through a needle guiding hole while reducing the probability of the decorative string detaching from the needle guiding hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional home sewing machines are designed for what is called “couch stitching”, which is a type of stitching means for sewing decorative wool yarn, embroidery threads, ribbons, etc. on a cloth. A couch stitching operation involves setting an upper thread, a lower thread, and an embroidery frame, passing a third decorative string through a presser foot attached to a sewing machine, and then performing stitching. In this couch stitching operation, a presser foot dedicated for the couch stitching is used.